All My Balloons are Popping
by Myriad Lapse
Summary: It's HI Skool, and Dib is discouraged from exposing Zim. This new girl seems to believe him, though. Maybe she can help Dib, or is she here to help Zim? DibxOCxZim cute GIRxOC drabble, slight ZAGR Zim/GIR , T for language and big words.


**Yay! Yes, I have finally decided to start a fanfiction. I had started many before, but it would seem that writer's block bested me during those.**

**Here's an unexpected surprise: this isn't an anime fic. It's a normal AMERICAN cartoon fic! :D I became addicted to the now-cancelled Invader Zim cartoon series over the course of the week. Since I am in a state at the moment that would appear to be what people would describe as "high", I feel the inexplicable need to begin writing a fanfiction on a cartoon show that is absolutely adorably hilarious and epic. This story starts about at the time of the first day of HI Skool, okies? Nao, enjoy! :D**

_**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own the Invader Zim series. Original comic and TV show created by Jhonen Vasquez. I only own Miss Summers and my OC with any other possible OC's that may appear in the future.**

**Okay, I had to do some editing because of numerous spelling errors and a bit of confusion about when the story starts…just to reiterate, it begins on the first day of HI Skool, not Mid-L Skool, okay?**

**Now, begin!**

"Hello class!" A cheerful voice rang across the room. Silence followed as the students of the HI Skool class took in who would be their new teacher. A tall woman with blonde hair in a messy bun stood at the front of the classroom behind the desk. The room looked suspiciously exactly like the students' old Skool room, but with a different atmosphere that choked the students and prevented them from conversing with one another.

Unnerved by the silence and staring faces of the sixth graders, the teacher's grinning over plumped lips twitched. "I'm Miss Summers! I'm the unfortunate teacher to receive a job educating you wonderful little monsters in this homeroom class...hee!" She spoke through her teeth, possessing a fake smile that plastered her face as if to cover an expression that actually meant "I'm ready to kill myself". Her speech and words contributed to the theory.

The students, disoriented by the disconcerting look on Miss Summers' face, proceeded with the silence. Except for one student. Actually, make that two.

Ignoring the insane new teacher, a boy with large round glasses glared across the desk aisle at another boy with pale skin that was almost green. Like his skin was just barely setting apart from the color green...very thin was that color border. These students both looked to be about fifteen in age.

Dib, the boy with glasses, had an eyebrow raised. In a new classroom setting, he started to notice something about the Zim, the pale boy, that he never really focused on in Mid-L Skool.

If no one believed Dib before, they would _definitely _think he was crazy by how much Zim had changed after all these years, Dib had known...no one else knew, but him (and Dib's sister, Gaz), that Zim was an _alien._

No lie! Dib knew it! He'd even seen Zim without his cheapo disguise that didn't conceal anything signaling the fact. It was stupid! All he wore was a wig of greased black hair (that was now in a flattened hairstyle thanks to continuous use and battering), and contact lenses. If he didn't wear those, people would _totally_ see that Zim was an alien. But they couldn't see with the disguise on like Dib could four years ago. It really ticked him off, how stupid the world was.

What Dib hated even worse was that it made him look like a fool, how it was so obvious but so inconspicuous. And Zim enjoyed every second of the torment he was given for possessing knowledge that nobody cared to know.

Dib had known Zim for years, and he was just noticing...did Zim look more..._human?_ Zim really did once have green skin. Dib supposed it was probably from spending so much time on Earth.

He was right. Zim originally had green skin due to the lack of nutrients from a sun like Earth's. Being near the star that fed a filthy planet like Earth through their stupid thick atmosphere made him lose his hereditary pallor. Was this why humans looked so ugly?

Yet, Zim dared not say it though, there was actually a good quality to this planet. He thought of it giddily. Since landing on the planet, he noticed some changes to his skeletal structure. Judging some data he'd collected, he assumed that the gravity on Earth...was causing him to increase in height. It was _glorious!_ He'd always been teased on his home planet for being just about the shortest invader in existence, but now HE had the last laugh when it came to height. Heck, he was sure he was only second to the Almighty Tallest, leaders of his race who'd earned that title only because they were _the_ tallest of Irkens. Zim found out that he was nearly six Earth-feet high from his original three feet-ten inches, whereas the tallest probably reached near seven or eight. No other Irken had made it that tall in all their super long life spans, but Zim did! Oh, yes he did. He even found out that humans in his Skool grade weren't even that tall. After 163 years, it was official that he had managed a worthy position on the social hierarchy: second Tallest! Or third....two Tallest, whatever. He was even taller than Dib! OMFG! (**Sorry, grammatical error. I'm keeping it, though. :D**)

Zim had a smug look plastered on his face at his thoughts and as he saw Dib with his frustrated look out of the corner of his eye. Hah! Stupid Dib. They had seats right _next_ to each other this year, and Dib was steaming over it. Zim looked over at him.

"Whatsa matter, Earth scum? Still think I'm an alien? Too bad you couldn't prove it if I _was_." he teased smugly.

The bastard! He was playing it right out in front of _everyone!_ He even called Dib an insult only and alien would say, and contradicted his words by doing it. Dib twitched. _Calm, gotta keep calm. If you lose it again, then it'll be the last loss you'll ever lose, Dib...you'll be put into that __**place**__ again, and you'll never get out._ Dib thought of when he was put in the crazy house about a year back and shuddered.

What could he say? Zim was, dare he admit it, actually managing to beat him. What could he say?! He racked his unusually large head for the answer, but found none. He wouldn't be able to expose Zim any time soon, so what good was saying a threat he could never follow through with?

Zim smirked. The puny idiot was killing himself, he thought as he watched Dib subconsciously bang his head on his desk. Haha. He hoped he'd get a brain hemorrhage.

"Just give it up, stupid Dib. You can't even think of anything to make a comeback with, can you? Pathetic." He sniggered and mocked him. "You're just a puny, insignificant little worm, like the rest of them! You can't beat me~" he started in a singsong voice. It was too easy to make him crack.

Just when Dib was about to commence with cracking, his steaming thoughts broke first at the sound of a door being slammed into the magenta wall.

Zim and Dib's battle of mentality was halted as in practically bounced a girl with silvery hair in two black pigtails, bright blue-green eyes, and one very prominent feature sticking out the top of her head...

The girl turned back to the door in the wall. "Whoopseeeey!" she exclaimed by pretty much screeching in a metallic-sounding voice as she yanked on it to reveal many cracks in the plaster. The door fell off its hinges and landed on the ground with a repeated bang as it flopped.

Miss Summers stared at the door on the floor with the same smile welded on her face. "Thank you for not reading the sign...HM!" She cracked her neck and turned her head sideways, motioning towards the word engraved on the steel

The silver-haired girl squealed. "Yay!" It would explain why the hinges broke, becoming bent back in an unintended manner. She looked at Miss Summers again. "Roll caaaaaaalll?!" She ran up to the desk and banged on it repeatedly.

"QUIET!" The schizophrenic teacher yelled. An eep or two was heard in the room as it grew silent. "I'll take roll...now. SIDDOWN!"

The blue haired girl, tupped gaily to the nearest empty seat and sat with a squeak of the chair that was right in front of Zim. She scudded back as far as possible until the chair was up against the front of Zim's desk.

The girl turned towards Zim with a strangely familiar empty stare and straight face. Zim ignored her as he suddenly had a notepad and doodled piggies of evil conquest doomydoom in it while humming loudly.

Dib's first thought probably sounded something like this: Um....oh...kay? New girl. I haven't seen her before, and everybody in this class was in my old fifth grade class. What the heck was with the monstrous strength? She literally ripped the door off its hinges...oh! Crud! She's sitting in front of Zim? That reminds me! I'll need to say something to this new person so that she'll believe me when I say that he's a-

"_**Ay-LI-uuuhN**_!" she suddenly screamed.

Dib's jaw dropped.

"AUGH!" Zim jumped forward on top of his desk and covered the girl's mouth.

_"SHSHSHSHSZzzzzFsksSSshhhh!" _he hissed, salivating very much so and causing much to even wetten Dib. He turned to the rest of the classroom. "Weheheh..she...uh. Eh." He sat down and snapped his trap shut, looking forward intensely off into space. The class ignored the outburst and they went on whispering their own conversations amongst themselves.

Dib's mouth was still open, him ignoring the fact that he had alien spit puddled on his head and pulling down his lightning-bolt hair, and he pointed a finger at the new girl.

The girl then giggled in a slightly evil, scratchy manner that snapped Dib out of his trance and shaking the result of Zim's salivating off of him. He looked directly up at the prominence on her head, and realized what it was.

Without the three noticing, Miss Summers had been taking roll and made it to Dib's name.

"Uh, here!" Dib forced himself to respond.

"WUN-dur-FULL," the teacher exclaimed. "Now then...Gir?"

The silver-haired girl giggled again. "Heeeere~~~!" She waved her arms up and down and jumped onto her desk.

Just then, a dramatic zooming effect took place as the camera seemed to grow closer to Dib's shocked face or jawdroppiness, and I was forced to explain it in this manner since no other way could the scene and all of its epicness. That scene was: GIR's debut in my fanfiction. Thank you for you're time that was wasted in this fourth wall-breaking moment.

Here was the compilation going on in Dib's huge head...the girl had silver hair and blue eyes, a robotic voice, a likening for Zim that was judged by how she stared at him, an antenna sticking out of the top of her head, and most of all...her name was Gir!

Yeah. It was only a coinci--WHAT THE HECK WAS GOING ON HERE?!?!

Dib leaned over towards Zim and hissed. "Why the heck is you're little alien robot slave in our class, Zim?" He growled from the back of his throat like an angry Chihuahua as he waited for an answer.

Before Zim could answer, His roll was called. He answered it, and then the bell rang. Zim and Gir (Okay, I'm just using "Gir" whenever they're in disguise because I hate the capitals idea...it's annoying to type like that XP) practically flew out of the room off to !

Dib turned towards the door and saw a boy standing there with his mouth open.

Dib blinked. "Uh, hi." He waved cheerily. The he realized what he'd said. "Uh...wait for me, Zim! I need to catch up!" He ran past the boy out the door with his face heating up. He sounded like such a retard, he bet...

**Okay, well, I know it was pretty short. My main OC hasn't shown up yet, but she will. :D**

**You all may be wondering why GIR is...well, a girl. It's very simple. Gir's voice sounds like a girl's to me (yes, I know he's played by a guy, he just happens to do a very good girl impression...). Plus, GIR got to choose his own disguise, and he chose a girl because he's just weird that way (transsexual LOL! JK) and he secretly has a motive that makes him actually smart enough to want to mess with Zim and make kids at school think They like each other. So, Slight yaoi-ish concept in this fic. :D Zim wanted GIR as a student in his class because he's more overconfident with himself than ever in the sense that he thinks it's smart to bring an insane malfunctioned robot with him to Skool because he has no thought whatsoever that it may jeopardize his plans for world conquest, yes. :D And I will explain more features about Gir's disguise later in the story.**

**Now, I'm going for an adequate amount of reviews here before I post the next chapter. So know this, puny Earth pigs: no reviews, no chapters. The more reviews I get in a shorter time, the sooner I'll update. Otherwise, it will be about a week before the next one. So, R&R, give me you're ideas and thoughts, and obey the taco man! The end. :D**


End file.
